


Caught in the Rain

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is not Nick's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Rain

Nick groans. Today is not his day. As soon as he gets back from one scene, and thought he may actually escape overtime for once, he gets sent out to another scene.

Forensically, this new scene is a nightmare. Not only is it outside, but there are footprints everywhere. Based on the number of gawkers behind the tape, he's guessing most of the footprints are simply signs that the scene was compromised before they got there.

As if that wasn't bad enough, it starts raining out of nowhere, washing away whatever evidence hadn't yet been gathered. Nick is only thankful that body was already on the way to the morgue and therefore any evidence on the victim will still be intact.

As he gets back into his SUV – soaking wet – Nick decides he needs a vacation.


End file.
